Apassionatta
by PanHe
Summary: No mires , se repite. ¿Pero cómo negarse a la visión estremecedora, si de todas formas los lamentos forman un muro impenetrable que parece omitir cualquier otro sonido, cualquier otro detalle que esté ahí?


_Saint Seiya pertenece por completo a ya se sabe quiénes._  
_Fic ganador del tercer lugar en el concurso temático de Halloween/Día de Muertos/etc del Saint Seiya Zone v2._

_* * *  
_

**Apassionata**

No abre los ojos por temor a lo que verá. Detesta la sensación de sentirse observado, acosado, sin rincón para esconderse. ¿Te fijas cómo aprieta los párpados en busca de consuelo? Se evita la pena de mirar fijamente y desbaratarse por dentro. No le gusta sentirse abrumado y perdido. No puede con la fatalidad.

Siempre ha odiado esa época del año. Llámenla Halloween, Hanal Pixán, Sanhaim, a él no le importa. ¿Por qué habría de notar aquellas banalidades? A él no se le crío de esa forma. Le fue enseñado que la muerte debía ser digna y cruenta si era para el enemigo. Debía ser vista en silencio y cuando se sintiera el momento de la propia defunción, pelear hasta el último momento si había oportunidad, o entregarse a ella en silencio resignado. A la muerte debía temérsele, a lo mucho (aunque él no la temía). Pero celebrarse, ¿por qué habría la gente de hacer cosa como esa?

Por eso le choca la temporada, la estación con sus lúgubres hojas que caen muertas de los árboles de color rojizo, sanguinolento. Detesta el frío que se acerca y le hiere la piel. Festejar a la muerte, ¡idea más absurda! Cada fiesta en la que piensa, de distintas partes del globo, celebradas esos días, son lo mismo para él. Le gustaría que mejor se fijase la gente en lo que realmente son: el aviso del invierno, y no la alarma terrible de la muerte. La Muerte que acecha y se acerca lujuriosa, ávida de desgracias y penas. La Muerte de todo ser vivo que llega con el frío invernal y pasa llevándoselo todo, imposibilitando a moverse un centímetro siquiera para enfrentársele.

Lo odia. No comprende porqué hay que celebrar y bailar y cantar y gozar. Es una tortura para él.

Escucha con pavor, sabiendo que no podrá evitar que el sonido reverbere, se esparza. Nunca ha podido hacerlo. Se intenta concentrar en la melodía que aún resuena en su cabeza, que engulle sus emociones y aplasta su amor, que lo pone intranquilo y lo derrota. Piensa en su miedo y reflexiona: no es miedo realmente, es el recuerdo del miedo, el recuerdo infantil de un momento fugaz años antes, cuando era pequeño, cuando las cosas realmente le asustaban. Pero ahora, ¿lo hacen? ¿Qué podrían hacerle esos seres que pululan fuera de su cama?

Al final, cansado, sabiendo que no puede luchar, se levanta. Míralo. Ha tomado un respiro y se dispone a marchar. Hay oscuridad a su alrededor y la risa estentórea y morbosa que siempre escucha, comienza. La brisa le hiere la piel, el viento agresivo le hace cerrar los ojos. Tiembla. Miedo. No. No miedo: recuerdo.

Camina entre aquella muerta Villa de los Misterios, los adoquines no devuelven el eco de sus pasos a las paredes puesto que va descalzo. El clima hace mella en él y se aprovecha de sus brazos desnudos, de sus pies sin calzado. El sendero de siempre, sombrío e iluminado por antorchas. Puede ver las llamitas azules, frágiles pero espías, esas llamas que realmente no son fuego. Siente que se acercan los seres extraños, siente que le siguen observando.

Halloween. ¿No debería haber espíritus bondadosos por ahí? Aspira la fragancia de las ofrendas dedicadas desde cierto lado del mundo. Es como si la fiesta pasara por todo el globo, en diferentes formas, sólo para divertir a los muertos. Halloween. ¿Qué era eso para él? ¿Qué significado tiene para los muertos los dulces, el pan, las velas, los disfraces?

Aparecen. Comienza con un par de ojos, como siempre, asomados a la ventana de la derecha. Ya está acostumbrado, ya lo sabe. Ojos amarillentos, enfermizos, que no le traspasan la piel, pero le producen asco y la sensación extraña y estúpida de un vacío ensordecedor. Entonces el momento esperado: el par de colmillos en su cuello, que se clavan una y otra vez con la sonrisa burlona en su oído resonando a más no poder, haciéndole saber que lo disfruta, ¡que su sangre es alimento de las almas en pena! Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la sensación de los caninos clavados en su suave piel. Ah, sí, quiere que le quiten la vida: llévatela, haz lo que gustes con ella, ¡pero sácame de aquí!

A él, que las fiestas de cada país eran motivo de estudio y solaz, cuyas tradiciones eran siempre disfrutadas por su persona, le molestan esas. Desearía saltarse esos días del año, pero no puede. A su alrededor gustan de celebrarlo. A su alrededor se alaba la muerte tanto como a la vida, y no puede más que resistir, aguantar esos días de terrible destino para su mente.

Pasión, terror, ¿cuál es la diferencia? El lamia que absorbía su vida bebiendo su sangre se ha alejado envuelto en la nube de polvo y misterio, de fetidez mortuoria y lujuria insaciable. Un súcubo morboso que mendiga amor de los cuellos de los vivos. Sabe lo que sucederá a lo largo del camino: los cadáveres en vida que se abrazarán a su cuerpo hasta casi hacerle llorar, los monstruos de casi dos metros, llenos de vello corporal, demasiado animales, demasiado ajenos a la civilización, aullando a su compañera celeste. ¡Y los lamentos que escuchará!

Sigue sintiendo las risas y eso es lo que hiere sus oídos, no lo que observa: esas risas que se envuelven y lo abrazan, que le impiden moverse. Miedo, miedo y más miedo, aunque se convence nuevamente de que no lo es. ¡No lo es!

Tiembla de pavor pero sigue repitiéndose la cantarela: es el recuerdo del miedo, nada más que eso. Pero entonces sucede. Quiere cerrar los ojos pero nunca puede. Llega al cementerio, a las fosas comunes. No hay tumbas para esos bastardos, no hay descanso para esas almas infelices y los llantos ahogados nunca obtendrán disculpa ni descanso.

«No mires», se repite. ¿Pero cómo negarse a la visión estremecedora, si de todas formas los lamentos forman un muro impenetrable que parece omitir cualquier otro sonido, cualquier otro detalle que esté ahí?

¡Ah, perfidia, atrocidad!

Retrocede pensando en la finalización de sus días, en los días de ellos, de todos. En las tradiciones de aquellos pueblos, en sus festejos a la Muerte. Lo abomina, lo rechaza no por incomprensión, sino por saber bien de qué se trata todo el alboroto. Lo detesta porque él mismo ha sido La Muerte, porque él mismo ha bajado a sus pueblos y ha consumido sus almas, se ha bañado en sangre inocente y ha provocado lágrimas vertidas sobre el suelo raso. ¿No son, después de todo, los espíritus incansables de aquellos que mató, las llamas que inflaman e iluminan aquel sendero desolado?

¡Fatalidad!

Huye, huye de ellos, de todos. Cae tropezando con las piedras, su respiración se acaba y sigue corriendo. ¡Las almas, por todos los dioses, esas almas! ¡Cómo se atrevió a quitar todas esas vidas! ¿Hay escondrijo a salvo en aquel lugar? ¡No, no lo hay, lo sabe bien, lo ha sabido siempre! ¡Lo supo ayer cuando estaba consciente de que no debía cerrar los ojos ante lo terrible que acechaba en las sombras!

¡Porque todas esas muertes le persiguen ahora, quieren que pague!

Y la sangre, ¡Zeus!, esa sangre que se arremolina, que se posa en sus manos y escurre, que sigue llegando de la nada, la sangre que derramó la gente en su nombre, ¡sangre inocente, ingenua! ¿Acaso todos debían pagar el precio para su conquista?

Cae. Ya no sigue. Respira apenas y, agobiado, sube la mirada. Normalmente a ese punto todo terminaba, pero ve algo más. Una ceremonia luctuosa. Un solo altar, un solo ataúd. Las velas iluminan el techo. No hay gente. Los detalles son más bien rústicos y conocidos. ¿Una vida más, cargada a su nombre, esperando la condena que habrá de ejercer sobre él en el momento final?

Se acerca tambaleante. Siente que le jalan hacia atrás, pero algo le dice que debe ver. Debe mirar. Debe aproximarse hacia aquel féretro de piedra y mirar dentro. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Recordará ese rostro, lo reconocerá entre los miles de rostros muertos que ve todos los días?

Oh, calamidad, terror, pánico, catarsis. ¡Absoluto miedo, real, palpable, tangible, completamente a su lado! ¡Porque el rostro que observaba no era sino el suyo, sereno e inmóvil…!

¡Muerto!

Abre los ojos agitado: su cuarto. Nada fuera de su lugar. Las sábanas están tiradas y él está bañado en sudor. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo con violencia. ¿Había soñado con aquella última parte antes? No. Jamás. Se mira al espejo con cierta reticencia, pero ahí está ese mismo rostro, tan sosegado y vivo. Los labios rosa-pálido están entreabiertos, vivos, sí, por completo. «No pienses en ello», se hechiza.

—Apúrate, la fiesta comienza en unas horas. Deja de dormir.

No escuchó los pasos hasta notar los toquidos en la puerta, pero ahora se sabe solo al fin. Una fiesta de disfraces, como cada año se celebra. Él no se disfraza, prefiere ir de traje, el saco abierto y sin corbata. Un toque delicioso de informalidad que a él siempre le va bien.

Se viste con amargura, temblando cada ciertos minutos. Su rostro, en un ataúd. No quiere evocarlo pero viene a él cada momento; como las muertes a conciencia que causó. Inocentes. Ignorantes de la razón de su deceso. ¿Le importaban algo a él, lo harían algún día? Se pasa los dedos por los cabellos y exhala, se controla. Mira de nuevo en el espejo aquella cara conocida y le sonríe al reflejo. Porque él no está muerto, ¿no es así? No importa cuántos haya asesinado, él sigue con vida. Bien, no le importa entonces. Tendrá su tiempo para preocuparse por ello. El corazón se controla y sigue sonriendo. No, ese no era su semblante, era sólo la mente moviéndolo todo a causa del delirio febril del sueño.

Sale al encuentro de los demás, saluda, se ríe y conversa con amabilidad. Sus camaradas actúan igual, nadie percata su turbación.

Cuando se dispone a marcharse, casi al final, uno de ellos se acerca a su oído y le dice en palabras rápidas lo que marcará sus horas, sus últimos días. Lo único que pudo mover su alma finalmente.

—Hoy ha caído el Santuario de Athena. Han muerto a manos de Santos de Bronce, algunos Dorados. Cáncer, Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Géminis.

Escape.

Horror.

Fatalidad.

Salió tranquilo. Caminó sin mostrar nada. Finalmente, corre. Huye.

Géminis.

¡Géminis!

¡Porque ese semblante en el féretro no era el suyo entonces, sino el rostro muerto de su hermano gemelo!


End file.
